A Knife in the Dark (Child of Albion:Book 1)
by Tif S
Summary: AU: Merlin is a young boy living in Ealdor. Arthur is the brash, adventurous prince of Camelot. What happens when Arthur, bored with the politics of peace talks sneaks away and stumbles across the village of Ealdor, and a young boy and his injured mother? What happens when Arthur brings the boy back with him and the child ends up saving Arthur's life? Child!Merlin
1. The Offer

_**A/N: Hello, well, welcome to my very first Merlin fanfiction. I began watching the show Merlin, huh I can't even remember when, but it was a few years back when I was browsing Netflix. I finished the show in a few months time, and afterwards began browsing fanfiction because I was completely disappointed by how they decided to end the show. I recently decided to begin rewatching on a whim to alleviate the stress of final exams and a bunch of essays to keep my sanity, and this little plot bunny popped into my head. This will be a young!Merlin fic. I have this fascination with kid fics, and couldn't help wondering if Merlin had met Arthur at a different age and under different circumstances, would that change how Arthur approached things (*cough* magic *cough*)? This is my take on that.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Offer**

"Mother, I've finished-!" The boy stopped short at the back door of their small cottage ducking back as he saw the man's shadow, hulking and cruel, occupying the front door frame. Merlin dropped the basket of crops he held, his eyes flashing with a strange light as he fell to his hands and knees snaking backwards toward the open window pulling the somehow still-standing bin with him. His need to know what was happening was so great that he didn't even feel the usual pull of guilt that came from using his tricks to hear better.

"Where is it Hunith? I am not going to ask again!" The growl of the man's voice nearly sent Merlin sprawling backwards and if he hadn't been frozen with fear he just might have. For, leaning much too close to his dear mother, was Kanen. Kanen was a man who prided himself on his utter boorishness, and his high standing with Cenred which caused the king to turn a blind eye to his bullying. Rumor had it, according to Merlin's friend Will, that the king and the Brute (a nickname all the children were fond of using behind the man's back) were childhood mates, a thought that wasn't too far off as Merlin really pondered it.

"I'm not letting you take our food." Hunith said.

"Who said you had a choice Sweetheart?" Kanen grinned, all black and yellow teeth as he shoved his way through the door and began raiding their kitchen. "It's your duty to your king."

Merlin gasped biting down on his tongue to keep from being heard as his mother was pushed to the side like a rag doll.

"Cenred is no more a king than I am, stealing from the subjects he is supposed to protect!" Hunith cried.

Kanen shook his head. "Perhaps you should have considered my offer then." Kanen looked toward the window. Merlin could barely duck his head in time. "The lad needs a father, and you need to be able to feed your boy, do you not?"

"I will never marry you." Hunith spat at his feet causing Kanen to laugh.

"Just as well." He shrugged and opened the back door. Merlin struggled to his feet picking up the basket of crops, just before Kanen wrenched it from his grasp . "I'll give you time to consider your options."

"You…" Merlin's arms pinwheeled. "You great ox!"

Hunith pulled Merlin back slamming the door shut behind them as Kanen's laughter echoed in the distance. "Get in, and be quiet." She was breathing heavily as she peeked through the window.

"Mum," Merlin glanced up. "I…" Coughs wracked the boy's small frame as Hunith ran over tapping her son's back firmly. "Could handle 'im."

Hunith shook her head as tapping turned to rubbing gentle circles. Her son had been getting sicker and sicker, and at ten years of age, appeared as one much smaller than his age. Even the gift he had been granted did little. Without proper nourishment, she feared for his life. "No my boy. It's not your responsibility."

"You know I could! If you'd just let me. I knocked Wodsworth on his rump with a tree branch without even touching it. Will saw." Merlin persisted before being overtaken with another fit of coughing.

"Merlin!" Hunith gripped her son's shoulders. "You know how dangerous it is. I've told you. Even doing it in front of Will puts you in harm's way."

"No one else sees. They're all too dense." Merlin pouted. "And it's only tricks, nothing big."

"Tricks or not, you can't be seen using magic."

Merlin nodded. He could see he was scaring his mother. He didn't like seeing his mother scared. "I understand." He smiled. "I won't do anything."

"Good boy." Hunith went over to the stove where a meager bowl of broth, left from before Kanen's intrusion sat warming. She placed it in front of Merlin.

The boy squinched his eyes. "Why does the Brute get all our food?"

"I don't know." Hunith sighed. "But you mustn't talk that way."

"He is a Brute though." Merlin scooped up a spoonful. "You know it."

Hunith laughed. "I suppose he is."

Merlin stared. His mother was pretending to be amused, and perhaps she was, but the boy could tell something was bothering her. His mother hadn't been the same since he had fallen ill, always flurrying about in a constant state of worry. Kanen's more frequent intrusions hadn't helped, always taking what little crop they managed to secure from their land in the name of King Cenred, and always with the same offer.

Merlin feigned ignorance, but he knew. Will, being one whole year older than he, had told him as much a fortnight ago.

 _"So, has your Mum seen Kanen again?" Will held a blade of grass in between his fingertips, and at Merlin's shocked look tossed it in his best friend's face._

 _"I'm not sure." Merlin shook his head. "Mother sends me on errand more and more often. Doesn't like me seeing the Brute being a bully I think."_

 _"Don't tell me you haven't heard the talk." The boy scowled in an entirely self-important way._

 _"What talk?" Merlin asked._

 _"Kanen wants to take your Mum as a bride. Stop folks blabbing about her and all."_

 _Merlin pulled a handful of grass as his voice came out small. "What do they say?"_

 _Will shook his head quickly. He'd said too much already. He didn't want to put things in his friend's head. "Forget it. It's not important."_

 _"Don't be a prat Will. You brought it up." Merlin shoved Will in the shoulder. "What do they say?"_

 _"You're sure?" Will said._

 _"Stop your shifting and tell me." Merlin huffed._

 _Will exhaled. "They… they say your mum can't raise you on her own. They say if she can't even afford to get you a proper doctor, she shouldn't be caring for you at all. That she should be married." He recited each item he'd heard as if he were reading the order for an execution. In a way it felt as though he was._

 _"That's… it isn't…" Merlin shook his head shutting his eyes to stop his anger from overwhelming him._

 _"That's why Kanen keeps asking your Mum to marry him."_

 _"Mum hates Kanen, why would she…?"_

 _"It's obvious you Dolt!" Will said putting an arm around his mate's shoulder._

 _"Lads, come inside! You'll catch your death of cold." Merlin's mother shouted from the doorway. As Merlin felt his mom's polishing cloth hit the back of his forehead in jest, Merlin could barely muster his usual smile. Whatever it took, he would make sure his mother didn't have to marry Kanen._

"Mum…" Merlin started to speak.

"Merlin…" Hunith replied in much the same tone with a smile, but seeing the seriousness on her son's face caused the smile to drop. "What is it Love?"

"Did Kanen ask again?"

Hunith's face changed, her brow creased and the frown grew more pronounced. Merlin could see she was trying to decide what to tell him. "You know he never asks. He just takes what he wants."

She thought Merlin meant the crops. Merlin shook his head. "I mean, did he ask you to marry him?"

Now it was Hunith's turn to choke. "Wh...where did you hear such a thing?"

Merlin shrugged. "People are talking."

Hunith sighed. "Oh my boy," She took his hand. "You shouldn't let it get to you."

"Will says you're considering it!" Merlin said. "He says you would even though you can't stand him, just to protect me!" Merlin felt himself shaking, his throat burned with the beginning of another bout of coughing.

His mother pursed her lips. What her son was reporting was true. Every time Kanen came to collect, he would sneer, mock, and then finally use her love for her son, to make a marriage to him seem like the only option. As she glanced at him, she felt herself actually considering Kanen's offer...request...order. She didn't know what it was, but William had been right about one thing. She wanted to protect Merlin, for he was her heart, the only thing she cared about in all this world, and if she had to face Kanen to do it, she would, whatever it took.

* * *

Hunith waited until Merlin was asleep, grabbing a stub of a candle, the one they had used that day. She would never waste a new candle on such a short task. She had yelled at Merlin countless times for the same offense as he read by candlelight. It had never taken her long to write letters, but as she stared at the parchment, she felt her throat closing. Was she really going to ask this of him? She hadn't seen him in years. She shook her head and pursed her lips dipping her quill in the inkwell before she lost her resolve. It had to be done before she spoke to Kanen at first light. She would ask William's mother to deliver the letter on her trip into Camelot, and her son would be safe.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So? What do you think? Any guesses as to who Hunith is writing to? What do you think Merlin is going to get into? What about Arthur?**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Hunith talks to Kanen, Arthur is introduced, and Merlin begins causing trouble.**_


	2. Of Mother's Love and Bucking Horses

A/N: Well, here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy. Sadly, I do not own Merlin. That belongs to the BBC. I'm simply playing a bit. The only characters I do own are Aveline, Edmond and Elred. Anyway... enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Of Mother's Love and Bucking Horses**

Hunith was awake before light streamed through the window. First came her trip to talk to Aveline, and hand off the letter, then she would speak to Kanen. If she were lucky, one would never have to intersect with the other.

Aveline lived just down the path, a path walked many times by William, Merlin and the two women alike. It had been Aveline who had helped Hunith the most, once the revelation of Merlin's true parentage had come to light. Once it was found Merlin's father had not been killed in service or mysteriously traveling across kingdoms, most of the women in the village had been forbidden by their men to even speak to Hunith and the "bastard boy". Aveline, bless her heart, had remained steadfast in her resolve to not turn Hunith away. And her Edmond had supported that decision until the day he died simply turning a blind eye and deaf ear to the chatter around him. It had been Edmond that had protected Merlin and Hunith from Kanen, welcoming the strange boy into his family and teaching both Merlin and William as brothers would have been.

It was this that had gotten Edmond killed. Kanen had brought a draft notice to their home. Every able man was to report to the front lines, and Edmond's place had been in the lead, the bloodletting section, for those men that put up a fight. No one would admit it of course, but the whole village knew that's what the front was for in Cenred's army.

Upon Edmond's death, Hunith was quick to return the generosity that Aveline and Edmond had shown, allowing William over to her home multiple days a week, sharing meals with Aveline and her son when she was able, even sending the boy home with a few carefully rationed treats.

Merlin had taken it all in stride, understanding immediately, and even did his own part snatching pocketfuls of that week's crop and dashing to his mate's home before Kanen had his pick of the lot. When he had been caught by Hunith, he had held out his hands willing and ready to take the rap to his knuckles, which Hunith had given. Once the reason was revealed, Hunith had felt herself well up with pride.

It was this relationship between their families that made Hunith think first of Aveline at the same moment she had thought of her brother. So lost in her thoughts was she, that she scarcely noticed when she wandered right up to Aveline's garden at the same moment Aveline exited with a basket to harvest that morning's store before Kanen made his rounds.

"My goodness, Hunith?" Aveline dropped the basket and ran over. "What are you doing out so early?"

"I…" Hunith glanced down rifling through the pocket of her cloak as she produced the letter. "I desperately need your help. Is there somewhere we can talk a moment, without William overhearing?"

The other woman nodded mutely, stunned at her friend's arrival and the anxiety in her tone. "Come, this way." Aveline gripped Hunith's wrist ushering her toward their barn. "William doesn't wake till the first crow. We shall be off before he even heads out of doors." She gave a smile before her face turned serious. "Now what's got you so nervous?"

Hunith twirled the scroll in her hands, not looking up, not meeting her friend's eyes. "It's Kanen. He's persisting and it's gotten worse."

Aveline's eyes shaded. "Hunith, don't tell me you are actually considering it."

"What choice do I have? Merlin's so much weaker. He works himself much too hard. I can't allow him to keep holding the burden." At that moment, Aveline noticed the strain the other woman was under: the bags under her eyes and the slouch in her posture. Her hands were trembling as she held the scroll. "The…" she held back a sob. "The only thing that I can do is to get Merlin somewhere safe, before…"

Aveline's eyes fell to the scroll as she held her friend's trembling wrists in her own. "Take a breath Dear, please. Just calm yourself."

"Sorry." Hunith inhaled, exhaled. "I need you to… that is… will you deliver this for me?" She handed her friend the scroll. "It's a letter… to Gaius."

"Gaius?" Aveline raised her eyebrows as the pieces fell into place. "Hunith… at least tell me you would go with him."

Hunith shook her head blinking back tears. "Kanen would kill me before we reached the border."

"And you think an ill ten year old, and an old man would fare better?"

"Kanen does not have a target on Gaius' back." was Hunith's simple answer.

Aveline sighed. " I will help you." That's what friends did after all. She reached for the scroll. "Give it here."

Hunith held the scroll by the tip. "Thank you. I don't know how I will ever repay you for this."

Aveline waved her off. "I've been meaning to pay a visit to the old fool anyhow. Camelot is lovely this time of year." As if it were a normal holiday. As if she wouldn't have to hide in the shadows to cross the border. "Now go on, before your boy gets up." She grasped Hunith's hand. "Good luck."

Hunith nodded replacing the hood on her head as she ran out of the barn, the sun just barely peeking over the trees. Now to seek out Kanen.

* * *

Merlin awoke breathing heavily. Well, struggling to breathe was more accurate. He coughed, his throat suddenly dry as he got to his feet. Perhaps, there was fresh water in the kitchen. His mother always went to the well in the mornings. As he walked around the slowly brightening house, he noticed something strange. His mother was nowhere to be found.

He walked the perimeter, noticing that her traveling cloak was missing as well. "Mum, where'd you go?" Merlin breathed. There was only one possibility, and it made his blood simmer, and his throat go even more dry.

Merlin grabbed his cloak and ran out the door. He knew the path. He had watched Kanen walk the very same route with the week's harvest every week since he could remember. It was difficult without a torch, fallen branches entangling Merlin's feet, but the rising sun helped things slightly. He ducked behind a stone as he saw his mother's cloak blowing in the distant breeze.

"Ah, Hunith my Dear." Kanen appeared from behind a tree stepping very close to where she stood. "What can I help you with?"

"I…" Hunith swallowed. "I've had time to consider, and…"

"And?" Merlin could see Hunith's black and yellow smile.

"And I accept. I will marry you." Hunith stood straight up looking Kanen dead in the eye, sober and unflinching.

It was all he could do not to cry out. He scrambled back and his eyes locked on to a nearby tree branch, as he tried desperately to look anywhere but where his mother and Kanen were locked in an awkward embrace. He heard a crack as the branch fell from the tree right where Kanen was leading his mother away. The man stumbled, falling to the ground with a groan. Hunith released his hand looking to the opposite side, right where Merlin was hidden. He stood gasping shallow breaths as he veered from his mother's sight. She shook her head and ran over to assist Kanen. As soon as her attention was elsewhere, Merlin ran for home.

* * *

"Gaius," The court physician looked up at a knock on his door to see a boy of about seventeen years old. "Do you have a moment?" The old man couldn't help noticing the guilty look on the boy's face.

"What has he gotten up to this time?" Gaius rolled his eyes as he placed down the vial he had been preparing for Lady Morgana's return.

"It's… nothing really...er…"

"Elred."

"Perhaps you should see for yourself Sir."

Gaius groaned inwardly as he followed the servant out to the training yards, past the courtyard and to the edge of the forest where Sir Leon was calming a spooked horse, and the prince of Camelot was holding his head and cursing everyone in sight.

"You're supposed to tell me when there's something in my path!" Even incapacitated as he was, Prince Arthur still managed to keep a good fight going, whether it was his doing or someone else's.

"My apologies Sire." Leon said. "I did not expect you to charge the creature head on."

"To be fair, I don't think the horse did either." Elred proceeded to pin the prince down. "Stop. Let Gaius-."

"Let...go. This was your bloody idea!"

Elred, seeing the unbridled anger in his master's eyes, stepped backwards nearly falling himself as Arthur smirked.

"Sire," Gaius sighed. "I would advise you to stop thrashing about. Open your eyes for me please. And will someone explain?"

"Elred managed to plant the idea that hunting a boar would be a fun way to spend an afternoon." A page piped up. "Got us all roped in."

"Beg pardon, I didn't know he'd be daft enough to catch it head on." Elred shook his head.

"You've only been on three months." Leon said. "But you should know by now."

"I already apologized!" Elred's brown eyes flashed.

"Sir Leon, a hand if you please." Gaius cut the squabbling off. "Elred, go fetch some water from the well."

The youth rolled his eyes, still seething, but nodded and left to do his job. Sometimes Gaius wondered who was more trouble, the prince or his servant.

"He's incorrigible." Leon shook his head.

"They both are." The page whispered.

"I'm right here!" Arthur hissed as he tried to sit up, suddenly finding that the world spun in front of his eyes as he fell back, out cold.

"I'll get what you need Gaius." The page, who had spoken earlier, a boy of no more than twelve years old jumped to his feet. He knew enough about the dangers of moving someone who had just had their brain rattled in their skull, especially one who'd been thrown from a skittish horse.

"Thank you." Gaius nodded to the boy telling him the supplies that were required before he ran toward the physician's chambers.

* * *

It was sometime later when Arthur found himself in Gaius' chambers, his ribs wrapped and a vial next to his bedside.

"Welcome back Sire." He saw Gaius look up from his reading.

Arthur groaned. "I feel like I've been hit with an axe."

"Getting thrown from a horse has been known to have that effect." Gaius grabbed the vial handing it to the prince. "Drink."

Arthur tipped back the vial sputtering. "Ugh! That's disgusting!"

"It's necessary I'm afraid, if you want to be well for your trip to Essetir."

Arthur groaned. He had forgotten… again. "Does my father know about this?"

"I had to notify him, yes. Sir Leon sent a messenger. He and Lady Morgana will be riding back this afternoon."

"Gaius!" Arthur fell back onto the bed in frustration.

"My apologies Sire. When you are king, I will keep your secrets from your father." Gaius said.

"I'd appreciate that." Arthur retorted.

Gaius chuckled.

Under the physician's watchful eye, there wasn't room to do much of anything. Elred hadn't come back since Leon had pulled him out by his ear, obviously planning on reprimanding him for carelessness as Arthur's servant, so even bossing him about was out of the question. Arthur was absolutely mad with boredom. It was unsurprising then, that he soon fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Congratulations to Aarona and Luka Knight who guessed it was Gaius. Fun fact, and a bit of behind the name for you all. Aveline means desired, Edmond means prosperous protector and Elred means wise advisor... hmm wonder if it will come to fit Arthur's Elred? Next up, does Hunith know Merlin was out? Arthur meets with his father and vents a bit to Morgana, and Gaius receives the letter. Thanks to OUATLovr for letting me bounce ideas and brainstorming help! So, this is where you come in. Let me know what you think so far. I would absolutely love to hear your thoughts and predictions.


	3. Servant's Fears and Magic Tears

_**A/N: And, the ideas just keep coming. Here's chapter three. Oh and just a note, Arthur is around eighteen or nineteen, at any rate, the same age as season 1. A bit of scene setting occurs for what's to come.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Servant's Fears and Magic's Tears**

"Sire," Arthur looked up and over to see Elred hanging about the door frame, his expression contrite.

"Well, don't just stand there." Arthur waved him forward, keeping his voice purposely neutral. He wanted to see what Elred would do… before he gave him a word.

"I...I just came to say that your father and the Lady Morgana have returned. You should be down to receive them." Arthur could see the lad's Adam's apple bobbing. "And…" Elred wet his cracking lips. "I wanted to apologize."

Arthur nodded clapping the boy on the shoulder as he got to his feet. "Thank you Elred."

"Of course Sire." the boy gave a satisfied smile.

"Oh… and before I forget…" Arthur said. "You should probably check on the horses before you leave for the night."

Elred nodded, his smile wavering just a bit. "Yes Sire."

Once Arthur was gone, Elred's smile dropped completely as he grabbed something out of his pocket. It was a small black bead with silver leaves on the edge.

 _"Excuse me! Excuse me please!" Elred was walking back home after another day when someone gripped his hand from behind. "Are you Prince Arthur's servant?"_

 _It was a young girl._

 _"Who is asking?" Elred raised an eyebrow as he pulled his hand from the girl's. It felt as though his wrist were about to be set alight._

 _"He is in danger." The girl said, looked around the square in fright. "You have to believe me!"_

 _Elred shook his head. "Perhaps, if you tell me your name."_

 _"Aerona." The girl gripped the hood of her cloak in fright. "Take this." She held out a small circular bead and dropped it into his hand. "It will protect him, but you must place it under his pillow before the moon peaks." The girl turned to run away._

 _"Wait!" Elred called. "How do you know this?"_

 _The girl turned swiftly. "The bard arrives in a fortnight." And she was gone._

 _"The bard arrives in a fortnight."_ What an odd phrase… and such an odd child. Elred sighed rolling the strange artifact in between his thumb and forefinger. It seemed a joke, perhaps someone pulling a prank, why not tell one of the knights? But then… he wanted to protect Arthur. And if it was a prank, the bead wouldn't do anything, perhaps just be a minor annoyance. It was always entertaining when he could annoy the prince. Maybe it truly would help him as well. There was no way of knowing for certain. Agh, why was he even considering it?

"Rubbish!" Elred tossed the bead as he left the room. The bead didn't stop, but instead rolled under the prince's bed unattended.

* * *

Arthur sat at the table across from his father.

"I take it preparations have been made for our trip to Essetir." Uther grabbed his goblet and took a sip. "Considering you found time to get thrown from a horse hunting a wild boar."

Arthur shifted in his seat. He was sure he had told Leon and Elred to prepare, hadn't he?

"Arthur…"

"Yes Father." Yes, he was certain he had, and as the might be truth, might be lie rolled off his tongue, he couldn't help wondering what would come next.

"I'm sure you will find the trip a learning experience. After all, as the future king, it is important to be able to maintain alliances."

"Father," Arthur spoke. A question had come to mind. "I had thought Cenred's kingdom was already aligned with Camelot."

"You would be right of course." Uther nodded. "But the peace we maintain with Essetir is a fragile one. We must show our solidarity with Cenred, which is why nothing can go wrong on this trip. Do you understand?"

There it was. Arthur sighed. "I do Sire."

Uther stood and walked over to where his son sat. "Good man. Help Leon with supplies. We've a long journey ahead."

* * *

Merlin sat at the table staring at nothing. His mother had accepted Kanen's offer, his mother had accepted. To make matters worse, he had done something. He didn't know how or why, but somehow he had made a branch fall, a perfectly sturdy branch, nowhere close to rotting, to trip the Brute. If there was any chance that he might talk his way out of this, it had vanished the moment Hunith had glanced in his direction. How could he have been so stupid? She had seen him. He was positive.

"Oh," Hunith walked through the door holding a bucket of water. "You're awake Merlin."

"Morning Mum." Merlin glanced over.

"Is something the matter?" Hunith observed her son. He had barely smiled. His eyes were elsewhere, clouded with thoughts.

"No!" Merlin shook his head hopping down from the chair to assist his mother with the water bucket. "Everything's fine, really."

Hunith raised her eyebrows, still skeptical. "You know, I saw the strangest thing when I was walking back from the well."

Merlin swallowed. "Really? What was it?"

"As Kanen was walking, a branch fell right in front of his path, just snapped clean off a perfectly healthy oak. Of course, the big lug tripped right over it. Fell flat on his backside." Hunith grinned slightly, her son's fidgeting not going unnoticed. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that?"

"N...No! No." Merlin shook his head stammering. "But it must have been funny."

"It was a bit." Hunith said. She sighed. It was time to tell him. "Merlin, there's something you should know. I accepted Kanen's proposal. He will be moving in tomorrow."

Merlin stood, the force knocking over the chair on which he had sat as tears of disbelief, the tears he had been holding back and wiping away since he left that cursed hiding spot, finally spilling over hot and free. "Mother! You didn't?"

Hunith gasped as she looked around her home. The cupboards flew open and shut at great speeds as dishes and silverware flew around their heads. The water bucket crashed from the table to the floor, the wooden planks breaking with the force of the fall and spilling water all around their feet. The candle on the hearth that had been unlit just a moment before was lighting up and blowing out at increasing rates. Hunith felt a cool breeze blowing around her at hurricane speeds as she saw her son's eyes glowing a brilliant and frightening gold.

Despite her fear, Hunith's instincts won out. She ran to her son, wrapping him in a tight embrace, and guiding them both to the floor. She began rocking them both, a quick back and forth motion that was applied when Merlin had nightmares. Appropriate, since she had just thrust him into a living nightmare. "It's alright, it's alright. Shh… shh." Hunith ran her fingers through Merlin's hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Mum… mum, what…? Merlin seemed to snap out of his trance, staring at the flying objects, the mess that had been created with wide, terror-stricken and tear stained eyes, now back to their normal blue. Then all at once, every dish dropped, some shattering, some surviving. Every cupboard slammed closed, even the candle extinguished, the wax unmelted. Merlin buried his face into Hunith's shoulder, his exclamation audible before his repeated apologies died, buried in sobs. "I'm sorry! I didn't… I didn't mean it."

"I know." Hunith placed a kiss in her son's hair. "I know."

* * *

Gaius sighed, allowing himself to finally have a moment's peace. His rounds had been particularly busy as it was near time for fever season to begin in earnest. He laughed. Between the prince's tumble, Uther's constant questions about his son's condition and the constant reassurances that no Arthur had suffered no adverse effects, since the medicine had been administered in time (other than being grumpier than usual), the physician was exhausted.

He was just about to drift off for an afternoon nap when he heard a knock on his door.

"Yes?" Gaius asked as he walked over to the door opening it a crack.

"Gaius?" The woman standing in front of him was one he hadn't seen in years. "It's Aveline, from Ealdor."

Gaius shook his head stepping back to allow the woman entry. "Yes, yes of course. I remember. What are you doing _here_? If I may ask."

"I bring a letter." Aveline removed her hood rummaging for something and then finally holding out a scroll. "From Hunith."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm sorry I know I said we'd see Morgana and Arthur, but the muse forced me to push it to the next chapter I'm afraid. This is getting interesting. At least I hope so. Aerona means battle ending. It is a Pagan name, whether that provides any hints you'll just have to wait and see. What do you think of Elred? Do you think Aerona's trustworthy? Any predictions? Also a question, if any of you have written Merlin fics, how do you find the incantations? Just curious since unfortunately Netflix does not actually subtitle them. Anyway, let me know your thoughts. I'd love to hear them! Next time: Gaius reads the letter and Merlin tries to "make the best" of a bad situation when Kanen joins their household. As well as the aforementioned Morgana and Arthur conversation.**_


	4. The Letter and Strange Power

_**A/N: Hello, here with chapter four. This chapter took quite a while to get how I wanted it, but it was a lot of fun to write. I still do not own Merlin. I profit nothing from this. Just a bit of fun.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: The Letter and Strange Power**

Gaius took the scroll as he sunk into the chair, Aveline seated across from him. "How are they?" He already knew the answer, knew the conditions of his former home, the home he had left so long ago to seek work, education, as an apprentice physician. The shock of seeing the scroll, feeling it in his hand, was enough to send his mind racing with ever worsening possibilities. The last letter he had received, at great risk to Hunith herself, had come upon the second birthday of Hunith's son.

"It… has gotten…" Aveline shook her head as her eyes welled. "I fear that I will not be able to explain. You must help her Gaius!" Aveline rose to her feet turned for the door. "Please…" She pulled open the door, and before he could nod his assent, ask her to stay, even wish her safe travels, she was walking away.

Gaius worked the ribbon that held the scroll together with trembling hands, placed on his glasses and began to read.

 _My dear Gaius,_

 _I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. Life in Ealdor has grown desperate. It has become so that a parent can scarcely feed their child. Every bit of food has been rationed away to feed the king's army. The donations that Cenred demands are excessive, and it causes great strain. Merlin has always been such a gifted, hard working and cheerful boy. I fear if he remains here, it will hurt him terribly. I have accepted Lord Kanen's hand in marriage, and it is now I fear for Merlin more than ever. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I thought only of of you. You have always had a kind heart. I would not bring you into this, if I knew I alone could protect him. I cannot do this without you. Please come._

 _Hunith_

Gaius allowed the letter to fall onto the table in front of him, stunned. Hunith was going to marry Cenred's warlord? He knew Hunith would do anything, even placing herself in terrible danger, to protect her son, but if Kanen or even worse Cenred, were to find out about the boy, he didn't even want to consider what that would mean for both of them.

"Gaius…?" The door opened gently as a boy with a mop of red hair peeked through knocking on the side to get his attention. He carried a basket of various herbs and empty vials. "Is everything alright?"

Gaius glanced up with a start. "What?" His face relaxed. "Oh, it's you Asa."

Asa walked over to an empty part of the table, placing down the basket he was carrying, as he stared at his mentor with concern. "You told me to go to the supplier, don't you remember?" He peeked over Gaius' shoulder as the older man nodded. "What's that?"

"A letter… from Ealdor." Gaius pulled the letter back, closer to him and further from the reach of his apprentice. Asa was known for taking a straight path, a fear of the king's wrath outweighing any extra lesson in magical ills that Gaius had offered to teach. If he were to read the letter and figure out what Hunith meant, without hearing from him first, without meeting Merlin first, Gaius knew it would put himself and whatever protection Hunith believed he could provide to her son at risk.

"Gaius," Asa crossed his arms. "What is in this letter that has you so upset?"

Gaius sighed. "A member of my family has taken ill. My sister. She needs me to take her son, bring him here. She can't provide for him, and she fears for him under Cenred's rule." The half truth fell out almost too easily.

"Ealdor, that's on the outskirts of Essetir isn't it?" Asa nodded as he put the pieces together. "You need to go with the king to Essetir so you can make the journey to Ealdor. That's right, isn't it?"

Gaius nodded. "I'm sorry to have to ask this of you my boy."

Asa shrugged. "Can't be helped, besides, I think you need to do something a bit more exciting than healing boils for a week. And helping family, well that's more important."

"Are you sure?" Gaius asked.

"Of course. Besides I have to put all this to practical use don't I? Trial by fire and all that?"

"Thank you."

The apprentice nodded. "Just make sure to introduce me to this nephew of yours."

* * *

Morgana stared out her window watching as the carriage was brought round ready to be packed with the provisions for their journey. She stared at her own trunk, open and half-packed at the foot of her bed and sighed.

"Daydreaming again Morgana?" Morgana turned to see Arthur standing at her door with a smirk.

"Shouldn't you be out packing with the rest of them?" Morgana smiled tilting her chin to the outside where Elred, Sir Leon, and his page Niallan, were hoisting several trunks into the back of the carriage.

Arthur frowned. "I'm injured Morgana."

"Aww, did Elred bruise your ego?" Morgana laughed as Arthur's face grew hard. "I'm joking."

"The idiot suggested boar hunting." Arthur huffed.

"Boar hunting?" Morgana shook her head. "Once again, the boy manages to provide my entertainment. The mental picture alone will make this journey bearable. I really should thank him." The smile faded from Morgana's face as once again, her nightmares from the previous night encroached.

 _She saw a man with a vile scowl and royal armor. Was that the seal of Essetir? He was holding a young peasant boy by the throat. Shouting, indistinct, a series of flashes blurring together. Arthur drawing his sword, dressed in peasant clothing ramming the man against the tree, Elred kneeling beside the young boy who was unconscious. Then the knight, thug, she didn't know, turned ready to strike at Arthur, to kill, and the dream ended._

"Morgana?" She felt Arthur's hand on her shoulder as she startled out of the memory of her dream. "Are you alright?"

"What do you know about Essetir?" Morgana asked. "I mean really know about it?"

Arthur's expression changed, but only minutely from the frown of concern to a slightly deeper frown of concentration as he recalled what he had learned from Geoffrey as a child, from his father and Leon on patrols, during battles. "King Cenred rules with an iron fist. He's quite brutal actually, not someone you would want as an enemy." Arthur sighed. "I suppose that's why Father was clear in his warning. He wouldn't hesitate, at the first sign of weakness to attack Camelot with all of his strength."

Arthur studied Morgana carefully during this explanation, noticing the fear in her eyes, the tightening of her mouth, and the way she grasped the window ledge looking to the grounds below as though she'd fall without its support. "You're really frightened." It wasn't a question. Arthur could see it, even as his voice lilted upward with incredulity. Morgana had accompanied them on many peace trips, had exchanged teasing, biting words with the sons of nobles, and arrogant princes without batting an eye, even endearing herself to the slimiest royals for the sake of Camelot's peace and Uther's approval. So what was it that was so different this time around?

"Promise me you'll be safe." Morgana's words come all at once as she turns to him suddenly, before he can even formulate an inquiry. Her eyes connect with his, her hand grasps his wrist tightly, all jesting gone from her tone, and it scares him almost as much as seeing her staring out the window had.

"Morgana!" His defenses flew up, a nonchalant smirk finding its way onto his face as he adopted a sneering tone. "You do realize who you're talking to? I'm always safe."

As expected, Morgana just shook her head slapping him on the shoulder with a roll of her eyes. "Of course, I worry for _nothing_." And Arthur felt himself relax as the normal order of their relationship seemed to be restored.

* * *

Merlin walked in from his harvesting to see Kanen seated at their kitchen table.

"Ah, hello Merlin, what've you got there?" Kanen looked at Merlin, and Merlin couldn't shake the feeling that he was being dissected, the amiable tone the man was forcing out hiding something altogether unpleasant.

"Where's my Mum?" Merlin tried stepping around, gripping the basket even tighter to his chest. Kanen followed, blocking his path with each step.

"She went to the well, asked me to watch the house since you'd be comin' back." The man held out his hands for the basket. "Come now, that must be heavy. Let me help you."

Somehow Merlin doubted that Hunith had done any such thing; accepting the proposal or no, Hunith wouldn't leave him alone with Kanen on only the first day of the man making himself at home, or ever. _He must've just barged in when she left._ "No thank you. I've got it." Merlin whispered between clenched teeth, trying once again more forcefully this time, to get around Kanen's bulk.

"You look as though you're about to tip." Kanen gave what must have been his version of a chuckle, but to Merlin sounded like a cross between a donkey's bray and the roar of some great unknown beast intent to kill. He grabbed the basket with both hands, what to an outsider peeking through the window would appear to be his way of steadying the boy on his feet and evening the balance, but Merlin knew.

"With respect, I do this all the time Sir." Merlin said. His words were civil, could be construed as polite even, but the glare that went with them could melt stone. Merlin inhaled as he felt it, struggling to tamp it down. A tiny prickle, from his toes to his fingertips. He couldn't, not now, not here. He did the only thing that seemed logical. He let go of the basket completely, surrendering it to Kanen, much to the man's delighted surprise and he ran, out the door and down the road as his anger, his fear and the hum of the strange power increased his speed and threatened to spill out.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, so what do you make of this one, of Gaius and Asa, of Morgana's dream, where do you think Merlin's running off to? How'd I do? Another set of behind the name, Niallan means champion and Asa means healer. Also I have some exciting news. A Knife in the Dark will be the first in my Merlin fanfic series the Child of Albion Chronicles. If you want to hear more about why I chose to start a series, it comes out of the fact that I have many more ideas with this verse in my brain that would not suit a ten year old Merlin, as well as developments in relationships that would be better explored over an extended period which was my idea to begin with. I figured instead of making it an extra long story, it'd be better suited to multiple "books". Let me know what you think, both of that and the chapter. Next time: we find out where Merlin's went and he does some snooping and comes up with a plan, Arthur, Uther, Morgana, Elred and Gaius arrive in Essetir, and something strange is afoot in Camelot.**_


	5. Plotting, Arrival and First Affliction

_**A/N: Alright, chapter five finally ready. I had a tad bit of writer's block, but the chapter is ready. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Plotting, the Arrival and the First Affliction**

Merlin continued running , until his home was behind him. It wasn't until he reached a gnarled and knotted tree that he stopped, placing his hands on his knees panting deep breaths and sitting cross legged under the shade. The tree was directly between his and Will's homes, and was often where either boy went when there was a dilemma. The other could see, just barely from their respective fields, and was usually bound to notice on the way back from that day's harvest. This is what Merlin was hoping would happen.

Merlin closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he tried to calm his racing heart. At the snapping of a branch, his eyes popped open as he glanced around, only to see that there was a long one at his feet. He felt the breeze picking up around him, heard the leaves rustling, and saw his hands trembling. He wrung them briefly before placing one hand under each of his legs so he was sitting on them. It wasn't entirely comfortable, but the quick jolt of pain was more manageable than the panic messages his brain was sending him at that moment. Why would he have given the crops to Kanen? His mother wouldn't be able to cook for them this week. It was all his fault. Usually they had at least a brief moment to gather some to hide before Kanen came, at least a few. Even if it was just one vegetable his mum would be able to make it into a decent meal. Now he had ruined even that.

"Merlin, oi!" He looked up to see Will crouching in front of him fiddling with the nearby branch. "What happened?"

Merlin shook his head. "I let him take it."

"You're gonna have to be clearer than that mate." Will said.

Merlin sniffed, realizing too late, that he was crying. "Kanen, Mum wasn't home. I couldn't… I couldn't stop him."

Will frowned. "Kanen was at your house when your Mum wasn't. Merlin… you don't mean…?"

"You were right." Merlin hiccuped. "You were right about all of it."

"Is he still at the house?" Will glanced over to Merlin's home.

Merlin shrugged.

"I think I know how we can get them back."

"How?"

Will just grinned, leaving Merlin suddenly very nervous.

* * *

Arthur looked out the window as their destination changed. The forest disappeared and suddenly they were riding through a village. As he watched children stopped what they were doing and began looking curiously at their carriage. The children wore little but tatters and Arthur saw one girl barely nine years old with no shoes covering her dirt coated feet.

"Oh how terrible!" Morgana put her hand to her mouth as she looked over to Arthur.

His face betrayed nothing. He had learned a long time ago that there wasn't much to be done in an ally's kingdom, at least not overtly. Morgana would pout and moan for days if she saw an injustice, usually resulting in Uther getting the silent treatment by the end of it. He didn't have that luxury, and what could he do anyway? He had a little more sway than Morgana, but only just.

"Does Cenred not know how his people live?" Elred's eyes narrowed as he saw the crowds around the well.

"He's aware." Arthur couldn't keep the disdain out of his tone.

"Why doesn't he do something about it?" Morgana asked. "He has the manpower and the means."

"Enough!" Uther said. "There is nothing to be done."

"I find that hard to believe." Morgana huffed. "You can talk to him."

"Morgana…" Arthur looked between his father and Morgana with her eyes aflame.

"There is nothing we can do if we wish to keep the peace." Uther's voice softened, little more than a weary sigh.

Morgana nodded giving a small smile. "You are right of course. I overstepped, I apologize." Arthur could hear it in her words, she was still upset. He felt it as well as he continued looking out the window. He saw the knights going door to door. He could only wonder what they were doing.

"Sire, if you don't mind," Arthur heard Gaius. The physician had offered to accompany them, citing Arthur's recent injury, but Arthur could see there was something more involved, just as sure as he could see Elred could scarcely lift one trunk without assistance from Leon. "There is a matter I need to attend to once we are settled."

Arthur continued looking out the window, listening even as Elred continued pestering him about Essetir. He waved the questions away.

"Arthur what…?" Elred said.

"I'm trying to hear." Arthur hissed.

Elred looked over to where Gaius leaned toward Uther, then back to Arthur. "What do you care what Gaius is doing?" Elred raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up!"

Elred clapped his mouth shut as he caught Morgana's smirk clearly aware of what Arthur was trying to do.

"She asked me to. I have to go there as soon as possible." Gaius was saying. "It's a matter of urgency."

Arthur saw his father nodding. "Of course you may Gaius."

"Thank you Sire." Gaius said.

Arthur, Elred and Morgana looked at each other. Gaius had to go somewhere to help a woman, Somehow Arthur was taken aback by the news, and more than a little curious. Gaius had always been a very private individual and Arthur considered him a second father. Even so, he didn't know a whole lot about the man that had taken care of him since he was a child. If there was a woman in his life, of course he wouldn't have been blabbing, nor would he show any indication. He was never like that.

Lost in his thoughts, Arthur barely realized when they pulled up to the gates of King Cenred's castle, to see the man himself waiting with a cordial expression to receive them. Arthur swallowed. This was going to be something to remember, whether good or bad, he couldn't judge just yet.

* * *

Asa held the young woman's hand looking over to the boy, and the young man at the bedside. Mr. Wayland had run in distraught and searching out Gaius saying that his wife had been attacked as she was doing her marketing. After Asa had explained Gaius' absence he had grabbed his medicine bag and followed Wayland to his home, a small and pokey cottage in the lower town. He saw the child first, a boy of maybe four years, his face dirty and tear stained as he clutched the threadbare blankets that covered what he assumed was Mrs. Wayland. He could scarcely recognize the woman under all of the blankets, and even as he lifted the corner furthest from the child's view, he could see why she was covered so.

"Hey, Thomas right?" Asa kept his voice light as he addressed the boy across from him. The boy looked up with a sniffle.

"Can you help 'er Mister Asa?" Thomas wiped his nose.

"Yes, but I need you to do me a favor." Asa said. "Can you go with Gwen and get water from the well?" Asa turned toward where Gwen stood just outside the door. Morgana had insisted that Gwen stay behind to help Asa. He was never more grateful to the king's ward then at that moment.

The boy turned to his father who nodded. "Go on now Tommy. Mama's gonna be just fine."

"Come on Tommy." Gwen held out her hand leading the child out turning back to Asa briefly before she shut the door behind them.

Once the pair were gone, Asa flipped off the blankets, cringing briefly as the full extent of the woman's injuries were exposed. Her face was scratched, what looked like claw marks, red, green and ugly. Her face wounds already appeared infected, in a matter of hours. Nasty copper scented gashes were visible up and down her arms, only her hands were spared the damage. Her legs were much the same. The dress she wore bore identical holes, leaving little more than rags on her body. Asa hadn't seen any wounds quite like these.

"How… how is she?" Wayland was pale. He looked as though he would retch where he stood, clutching a nearby bucket like a life raft even as his legs buckled. Asa steeled himself as he grabbed a chair from their small kitchen table bringing it over to the man.

"Sit down. You won't do her any good fainting where you stand." Asa kept his voice soothing, straightforward even as he felt himself trembling.

"But will she…?" Wayland looked again at his wife before he turned away filling the bucket in front of him with the contents of his stomach.

Asa walked back to where she lie muttering to himself. "Her face looks as though she was attacked by an animal, but the rest of her… I can't understand it."

"What?" Wayland's eyes widened.

"It seems…" Asa sighed. "As though she were stabbed by a lance or a spear of some kind." He hovered his finger over the wounds covering the woman's arms. "Something sharp, marks like these only come from weapons like that."

"So, what attacked her?"

Asa shook his head. "Mr. Wayland, did your wife, before she fell unconscious, did she tell you anything? Anything that could help us know what or who attacked her?"

The man sighed. "She… she wasn't making much sense. She said she saw shadows, like the darkness was peeling straight out of the sky and coming for her. By then… by then she was nearly gone, but she said, just before I found her that she heard music, barking. But she was hallucinating by that point. Talking strange, and she was cold to the touch. Hasn't warmed up since."

Asa frowned. It sounded unbelievable. As far as he knew wolves and wild dogs didn't show up anywhere near the citadel or near people at all confining themselves to the forests of Camelot and surrounding territories, so if it was an animal that attacked Mrs. Wayland, there must have been something causing it to be out in the open. He wished Gaius were here. He leaned over, taking the woman's wrist once again. There was a pulse, thready, barely there. Her hand was still cold, not even the extra blankets or the fire seemed to be working to warm her. "I...I'm sorry Mr. Wayland." He pulled out a bottle, coating a towel and dabbing at Mrs. Wayland's face wounds. "This will heal the infection. He capped the bottle as all at once the woman began thrashing.

"N...n…" Her voice was soft, barely audible.

"Wayland!" Asa grabbed one of her arms pinning her to the bed as her husband grabbed the other. They watched with baited breath as the woman's thrashing stopped, the little strength she'd had sapped.

"Thank you." The man sighed looking at Asa in appreciation, even as his shoulders slumped.

"Hold her nose. We have to get her to swallow this." Asa uncorked a potion. It was a basic sleeping draft, given to patients who suffered fits of fever. Gaius had taught him how to prepare it, and he was grateful he had it now. "It will help her rest."

"Is that all?" Wayland looked at the bottle.

"I wish I could do more." Asa sighed. "But until I know what attacked her, an antidote is impossible to prepare."

"That's not true! We know what attacked her. It was some kind of dog!" Wayland was hysterical.

"We don't know for certain." Asa tried to keep his voice calm, just barely quelling his rising panic. Gaius would have known straight away. This woman would be on her way to recovering, not at death's door.

His thoughts were interrupted by the boy's voice. "We got the water Mister Asa!"

He gave a shaking smile. "Thank you Thomas." Asa grabbed the bucket, grateful for the distraction as he wet a cloth and placed it atop her forehead. "Place a new cool cloth every few hours. It should ease her fever. I'll be back early tomorrow to check in." He sighed. "Come find me if there is any change before then."

The man nodded watching as Guinevere replaced one of the blankets, purposely leaving off the others, so that Mrs. Wayland wouldn't overheat, but making sure that her face was covered just enough to not frighten the boy. "Yes… Er… thank you."

"Of course." Asa said. He walked toward the door holding it half open as he waited for Gwen. It wasn't until they were a good distance from the house that Gwen spoke.

"What could have caused that… those injuries I mean?"

Asa clenched his fists feeling himself, now that he was away, trembling even more as his voice came out choked. "I don't know."

Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did your best. You'll figure it out."

"I hope you're right Gwen." But Asa knew the truth. Unless there were more cases, perish the thought, there would be no figuring out anything.

* * *

 _ **Okay, a bit of behind the name. Thomas means twin, and Wayland comes from Germanic mythology meaning unequaled smith and craftsman. I apologize for the lack of Merlin in this chapter. It kind of took a different direction than I originally thought, but a very important direction nonetheless. We will definitely see Merlin and what he and Will get into next chapter, along with an introduction to Cenred, Arthur and Elred trying to figure out what Gaius is up to, and Morgana's dream comes to pass, along with much more. Let me know your thoughts and have a Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
